Weekend In Vegas
by The Red Angel
Summary: ROMYRating to be safelater chapters. Rogue and Kurt have to go on a mission to Las Vegas, to stop Remy. This story is put on permenant hold.
1. The Mission

Author's Note (added June 2, 2005) In answer to all the reviews for this story... No I will not be updating it. While it was fun at the time, and the writing came easy for me, I'm not all that interested in X-Men: Evolution anymore. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone. If someone else wants to continue this story or use my idea please feel free, I won't press copyright infringement charges against you.

(A/N - Rogue has full control of her powers for purposes of this story. Uhhh I apologize if the characters act a little out of character, because like I don't exactly know how everyone acts specially the new recruits. So please no flames... advice is welcome tho. And I really apologize on the bad accents)

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. Or the Heart of the Ocean for that matter

Chapter 1

It started out like any ordinary day at Magneto's lair: Pietro and Wanda fighting over the t.v. remote. Wanda let go just as Pietro pulled on the remote. Pietro flew backwards into the wall and the remote flew up in the air.

Everyone watched as it landed in front of Remy. "Tha's about enough of you two," Remy said angrily. He picked up the remote and had a death grip on it. "Remy be sick of hearin' de to of you arguin' all de time."

"Uhhh Remy..." Wanda said.

"Shut up! Remy not done yellin' yet."

"Remy! The remote is on fire!"

"Oops!" Remy threw the remote. It went through a window before exploding.

"Theregoesanotherone." Pietro said.

"Well dem first three was your fault," Remy said.

"REMY!" Magneto's voice called.

"Merde," Remy said as he walked in to Mag's office. "What is it?" Remy sat down in one of the chairs.

"Did I tell you to sit?" Magneto asked.

"Look Mag's unless you want your children to kill each other you'd better hurry this along."

"I have an assignment for you." Magneto slid a photograph of an expensive looking necklace across the desk. "You are to go to Las Vegas and get this. They call it the Le Coeur de la Mer. The..."

"Heart of de Ocean." Remy finished.

"Yes. And don't finish my sentences. It's a rare blue diamond, and I want it," Mag said.

"And dis is Remy's assignment? Too easy," Remy said.

"Yes I suppose it would be. Do NOT tell the others where I am sending you. Pietro, especially would be mad. I figured that if I sent the professional thief, I'd get what I wanted."

"Remy can do dis. Remy gettin' paid extra right?"

Professor Xavier had called a meeting in his office. Everyone was gathered around his desk. "So vhy did you call everyvon here, Professor?" Kurt asked.

"Well... It seems Magneto is sending one of his people to a convention in Las Vegas to steal a very rare gem stone, called The Heart of the Ocean." Professor X began. (Yeah I know the Heart of the Ocean is from Titanic but it's all I could come up with.)

"Like from the Movie Titanic?" Kitty asked.

"Yes Kitty, but the one in the movie was a fake. And I will send two of you to go and make sure that Mag's boy doesn't steal that jewel. I've decided to send..."

"Scott and I will go," Jean volunteered.

"Sorry Jean I've already picked who is going. I've decided to send Kurt and Rogue." Xavier said.

"What? Why me?" Rogue said.

"Yeah. Vhy us?" Kurt asked.

"Well, Kurt you are going because you can port in if there is any danger. And Rogue you are going to make sure that Magneto's man does everything but complete his mission."

"You mean like... Awww no. Ah'm not doin that! Just who is this guy anyway?" Rogue protested.

"Magneto is sending Remy LeBeau AKA Gambit. Gambit has two hobbies thievery and women. And I figure rather than have the entire team go, since that would look obvious I'm sending you two." Xavier finished.

"But if you just need a distraction for the Gambit guy why can't Scott and I go?" Jean whined.

"Because y'all get to do everything," Rogue retorted. "Well this doesn't sound too hard. Ah'd better go pack." Rogue started to leave the room and suddenly spun around, "HE'S THE GUY WHO TRIED TO BLOW ME UP!"


	2. The Flight pt 1

Chapter 2

Rogue and Kurt were seated on the plane waiting for take off. Rogue could see her friends standing in the airport looking at the plane. Kurt was in the bathroom. Or so everyone else thought. He had ported into the terminal to say one last good bye to everyone. Professor X had given them a briefing packet to read on the plane. Rogue opened her packet. She flipped through the files. Everything about the necklace was in there and an outline of the mission. As she neared the end of the packet Rogue found what she wanted a picture of Remy.

Kurt ported back into the bathroom. He checked his image inducer and walked back out to the cabin. He found his seat next to Rogue. "Hey sis. So you excited about zis mission?"

"Oh yeah Kurt. Ah'm thrilled. And don't call me that." Rogue said. She looked around the cabin. 'Thanks for the first class Prof.' she thought.

'You're welcome,' the professor answered her mentally.

As Rogue was looking around she spotted a tall man wearing a trench coat who was boarding the plane. She grabbed Kurt's arm. "Kurt that's him," She whispered.

"Vich von?" he asked.

"The tall one in the trench coat." she said. They watched as Remy sat down in the front of the cabin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten you seatbelts as we are about to take off."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy found his seat on the plane only minutes before take off. The security staff had wanted to check him because of his suspicious appearance. He was finally able to convince them that he wasn't dangerous. Remy put his carry-on bag in the compartment above his seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten you seatbelts as we are about to take off."

Remy looked around as the pilot began to take off. Once the plane was in the air the passengers were free to do what they like. Remy continued to look around when he saw a familiar looking young woman, with white stripes in her hair, run to the bathroom. 'Where 'ave I seen her before?'

Remy got up and walked to wards the bathrooms. He knocked on the door he'd seen the girl walk into.

"This one's occupied." she said.

"Is everyting alright in dere?" Remy asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue coughed. 'Is that Remy? I thought it said something about him having a Cajun accent.' Rogue splashed her face with cold water. She unlocked the door. When she stepped out she stood face to face with Remy LeBeau.

(A/N okay that was probably a little out of character.... okay a lot out of character but I'm trying.)

Update: I had to fix a few grammatical errors in this chapter. And now that I've reread it I noticed that it is waaaaay outta character. Sorry about that. Anyways.. expect the next chapter up within a week.


End file.
